Sakuya
by Naoya Toudou
Summary: A new ghoul on the block tries to live out his life without his parents giving him trouble


I'm back with a new story my other stories were pretty much shit so, I'll discontinue them and start fresh and you, ladies and gentlemen will witness my rebirth.

Chapter 1

" We are at the top of Tokyo Tower where the S ranked ghoul Yurei (Ghost) is wreaking havoc " a ghoul can be seen directly at top he had a skull mask that hides his upper face and a skeletal jaw that can be removed. "Who is the strongest here!?!! Send him to fight me!!" Yurei shouted as he slammed his rinkaku kagune in the ground. Multiple doves were breaching the top of the tower to kill the renegade ghoul. A dove charged at him with a spear like weapon made of a ghoul's kagune, he easily demolished the whole spear while also slicing the dove in two. " Damn you, Yurei " another dove charged towards him only to killed yet again. He killed here, ate there, he also took down the tower's antenna. All is well for him until he arrived, a man with white hair and glasses. "Finally" said Yurei as he smiled "Arima" as he darted towards him he felt something was off , only to see his arm amputated by Arima. He roared in pain and made his exit while Arima took the liberty of cutting his other arm. Yurei narrowly escaped his death, he escaped into the sewers. He had to feed, luckily a corpse was nearby, he used everything in his power to survive.

A few days later, "Oi, Kaneki-kun where are the Cuban beans?" asked a certain purple haired girl, "It's inside the box in the storage" said Kaneki as he pointed to the storage room while adjusting his white hair. Suddenly the bell chimed signalling a customer has arrived, "What will it be Sir?" asked Touka as she prepare to jot down the order. " One cappuccino, please said the customer. The manager, Yoshimura opened the T.V for the other customers. " **The top of the tower was decimated after Yurei's attempt to get the attention of the CCG"** shits of _Yurei_ were shown as the reporter kept going. Then Yoshimura spoke to the customer earlier, " When will he calm down?" asked Yoshimura , "Probably sometime soon, his heart as crushed when our son left the house" said the woman while drinking her coffee, "Well at least talk with your son, I heard he's here at the 20th ward" same Yoshimura as he left, "Who do you think she is Kaneki-kun?" asked Touka, "She's the SS ranked gourmet ghoul, _Hanabi_ a pretty dangerous one so don't get on her bad side" said Tsukiyama who snuck up behind Touka and Ken. "About the son part how old do you think he is?" asked Ken. "That I do not know" said Tsukiyama as he sat on a table to be served.

At Kiyomi High, a student arrived. He had orange hair with red accents like a fire, yellow eyes and huge smile on his face. " I got in" said the boy as he jumped for joy, outside the faculty office, the boy looked at the posted paper, " **Miyamura Tatsumi 3-B"** after looking he went to the auditorium for a welcoming of new students. " **As you all know"** the principal started " **Ghouls are dangerous so we advice all of you students to walk straight home after school, that will be all"** the principal stepped down the podium as students exited the auditorium.

At class 3-B, " All right " the teacher spoke " we now have a new transfer student " the door slid open " I'm Miyamura Tatsumi, nice to meet you all" Touka was speechless he smelled familiar, "Please be seated next to Touka-chan" the teacher pointed at the empty seat next to her. " Hey, Touka stop staring at him he's gonna melt if you do that" teasingly said Yoriko, Touka's only human friend." I wasn't" she answered blankly, "Hey there " said Tatsumi, it was around lunchtime that he decided to talk to his seatmate."Is that taiyaki?" he asked looking at the fish shaped pastry, "Yes" answered Touka who still can't figure out why he smelled differently. "Here, Miyamura-kun" said Yoriko as she tried to give her new classmate food, "Sorry, I was about to go to the cafeteria to get yakisoba bread it's my favorite" said Tatsumi. Yoriko was a little depressed, " Toouukkaaa-cchhhaaann" said Yoriko with crocodile tears " I was trying to make a good impression on him" Touka patted Yoriko's back to comfort her which did she was gonna ask him to not turn down Yoriko next time fir she was aspiring to be a chef.

After school, Touka left early leaving Yoriko because she has to go to work, when he saw Tatsumi talking to an older man, the man looked like a thug piercing in his ears, lips and stuff, it was dusk then so she cant properly identify the man. The thug led Tatsumi to a dark alley, Touka followed the them to stop the thug if hr was gonna hurt him, when all of a sudden she heard a scream followed by silence. She darted to the alley, she wondered who screamed? what happened to her new classmate? Then she stood there, frozen, she didn't expect this, _Hanabi_ stood there in front of her new classmate, was she gonna eat him ? he just enrolled. Then _Hanabi_ saw her , she was about to run awat till he heard a shout, "Stop it, _kaa-san"_ did she heard it right _Hanabi_ was the new kid's mother, then it hit her the familiar scent was because she smelled it at the coffee shop. Two kakugan stared at her, it wasn't from the mother it was from her classmateclassmate, beside them was the thug earlier now he is a bloody warm corpse. "You're a ghoul?" asked Touka, "Yes, she is my mother and _Yurei_ is my father, now leave, I wanna eat in peace,you too _kaa-san"_ he said as he continued to chimp down on his meal. The new guy was a ghoul.

She looked him up in the CCG records, " **a unknown chimera ghoul with a rinkaku and ukaku kagune was spotted near the Tokyo Tower incident, he was wearing a masquerade mask, similar to SS rank ghoul _Hanabi_ , except it had a beak sticking out, thr investigators are looking into the relation of this ghoul and Hanabi, the CCG named him, _Sakuya"._** ** _Chapter_ _End_** **So yeeeaahhhh... not much conversations i will fix that in later chapters and no it will not be a OCxTouka nope it won't be but i think i wilp pair him to someone else. Please review, give your thoughts and help add another OC there, just in case. _Ore no Naoya-kun, oyasumi minna_ pffft weeb goodbye :)**


End file.
